La Loba Blanca
by franjuliano1
Summary: Una loba buena y amable entra en el mundo de los normales para dar paz y armonía, se convertirá en diosa y protectora del universo, ella arruinara los planes del Lobo Negro
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia forma parte de la historia del lobo negro, pero aqui esta historia se trata de la loba blanca, la historia tendra 3 caps y acabara cuando ambos lobos se encuentren, para abrir otra historia que seria la ultima y solo tendra un capitulo el cual sera mas largo que los que escribo de estas historias, gracias por su atención, muy pronto, primera parte de esta historia ;D**


	2. Capitulo 1: El Milagro Celestial

**Lo se, lo se, me he tardado unas semanas, lo lamento xD, ahora mismo empezamos esta historia, como compensación por el retraso subí dos capitulos, muy pronto vendra el ultimo y comenzaremos la gran historia disfrutadla! :D**

 **Capitulo 1: El Milagro Celestial**

 **POV DE LOBA BLANCA:**

Naci de una pareja de dos enamorados lobos...eran tan románticos, me hacia ilusión formar una pareja...el tiempo pasaba y era momento de que viajara yo sola...mi familia dijo que siempre que los necesitase estarian en ese valle en el que siempre hacian el amor...iba a echarlos de menos pero no era motivo para cancelar el viaje...

He viajado varias semanas en busca de pareja...os parece dificil de creer...pero no habia ningun lobo alrededor...solo muerte y mucho caos, quien lo habra causado? vi un arbol gigante a lo lejos...era hermoso...decidi descansar alli...

Para cuando me acerque empece a sentir una extraña sensacion, la ignore, estaba cansada, me acoste junto al arbol y cerre los ojos y dormi...

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño, estaba flotando en un vacio en blanco, una especie de luz se acerco a mi y me envolvió convirtiéndome en una especie de angel...ahi el sueño se acabo...

Desperte muy agitada junto al arbol...escuche muchas voces y pasos...de el arbol salieron muchas mujeres armadas con arcos y con aljabas llenas de flechas...se acercaron a mi con emocion...una de las arqueras me hablo...era rara...al igual que las demas tenia orejas puntiagudas...era una elfa...y las demás también...

Arquera: ¿Se encuenta bien milady? se ve agitada...

Loba Blanca: Estoy bien...quien sois? os conozco?

Arquera: No, pero nosotras a usted si...es usted nuestro milagro...aquella que nos salvara de las garras del lobo diablo...

No me creeia nada de lo me decia, me parecia ilógico...

Loba Blanca: Lo siento...creo que te confundiste de persona...

Arquera: No, es usted, ¡nos lo dijo el espirtu! venga, no ahi tiempo que perder...ahi que prepararla para el combate que se avecina...

No me quedaban muchas opciones, pedian mi ayuda, asi que asenti y las segui...las elfas iban a preparme para convertirme en un angel...no habia llegado a la conclusion de que me entendieran...yo era una loba...y ellas unas elfas...sabian el lenguaje animal?

Pero bueno...no habia tiempo para preguntas, me dispuse a prepararme...no se quien era ese lobo pero no podia permitir que hiciese mas daño...

 **Y bueno, aqui acaba, mirad el siguiente capitulo, ya esta subido :D**

 **nos vemos ahi :)**


	3. Capitulo 2: Aun Ahi Esperanza

**Sigamos...**

 **Capitulo 2: Aun Ahi Esperanza...**

 **POV LOBA BLANCA:**

Las elfas me decoraron poniendome flores en la cabeza...rociandome con perfume...peinandome...me sentia toda una diosa...me llevaron ante el arbol en el que dormia y empezo el ritual...

Debia evolucionar...

Pasaron minutos, yo estaba mirando el arbol fijamente, una estraña luz luminosa salio de el...era la de mi sueño me envolvio y se quedo asi varios segundos, luego la luz se disipo y habia sido convertida en una angel...mis alas eran enormes, mi pelo blanca se veia mas blanco de lo habitual, mis ojos azules brillaban con intensidad...y me sentia muy poderosa...podia sentir una antena en la cabeza...era una angel...

Las elfas me guiaron al campo de batalla, casi todo habia sido destruido por el Diablo...pero aun ahi esperanza...solo quedaba Africa, defenderia ese lugar con mi vida si fuese necesario, las elfas se interpusian en el camino del diablo, pero no eran dignas contrincantes...solo yo lo era...

Mientras esperaba la llegada del enemigo, me imagine como seria el diablo...un monstruo feo y horrible con aspecto de lobo negro...completamente maligno y tenaz...me quede varias horas pensando en el mientras llegaba...los enemigos empezaban a acercarse y quedaron asombrados con mi presencia era momento de defender esta tierra ¿lo conseguiria?

 **Y bueno...eso es todo por hoy...quiza muy pronto suba el final de esta historia...se que son muy cortas, pero bueno, comprended, soy novato en esto...muy pronto, viene mas! :D**


	4. Capitulo 3: El Encuentro (Final)

**Venga, venga, que casi acabamos :D**

 **Capitulo 3: La loba Blanca y el Lobo negro se encuentran...**

 **P.O.V LOBA BLANCA.**

Estaba esperando el ataque...las elfas se quedaban cerca de mi para protegerme por si acaso..ahi me entraron dudas respecto al lobo negro...

Loba Blanca: Como es el lobo? -pregunte curiosa

Arquera: Es cruel, milady, vengativo y no tiene ni una pizca de humanidad en su ser- dijo de forma fria refiriéndose a el

Loba Blanca: Tan malo es? -dije de forma incrédula, yo veia el lado bueno en la gente...

Arquera: Podra comprobarlo usted misma mi diosa, es un diablo con quien se le de la gana - dijo con una sonrisa

Decidi no hablar mas y concentrarme, el enemigo se acercaba, fue facil acabarlo...el diablo me subestimaba enormemente, las fuerzas que mandaban eran muy pequeñas

Pude divisarlo a lo lejos...se habia cansado de mi resistencia...decidi ocultarme y atacarlo por sorpresa, iba directo al pueblo

Estaba a punto de conquistar africa hasta que yo llegue y lo detuve...

Aterrize justo en medio de el y entre la victoria...

Loba Blanca: Quieto - Le ordene

El en respuesta me gruño, se veia algo tierno que fuese duro...

No sabia que aspecto tenia el diablo, se veia muy guapo...estaba demasiado cerca de el, podia sentir su aura maligna...habia un incomodo silencioso entre nosotros, y el decidio romperlo...

Lobo Negro: Quien diablos eres? - dijo en forma grosera...pero yo lo veia de una forma encantadora...

Loba Blanca: Soy todo lo contrario a ti - dije con una sonrisa - soy la loba Blanca, Diosa de este mundo...

 **Fin de la historia**

 **Y ya esta, muy pronto subire la historia esa que diria que subiria...va a ser mas larga que esta mierda de palabras que pongo, lo juro! :D**

 **hasta otra!**


End file.
